Cuida de mi corazón
by LittleBlissBellamy
Summary: 'Cuida de mi corazón, lo eh dejado contigo'. Me asusto la perfecta caligrafía con la que comenzaba la carta, me asusto el doble sentido de esa pequeña frase, & me asusto todavía más ver la mirada de dolor en todos los ahí presentes. El ya no estaba.AH/ooc
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Cuida de mi corazón.

Summary: Edward es un prestigiado doctor de Forks, bien parecido y pagado. Sin embargo, no es feliz. Pero algo cambia cuando se encuentra con esos dulces y achocolatados ojos. ¿El problema? Ella está muriendo... AH

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Los árboles se agitaban suavemente con el viento que resoplaba a nuestro alrededor, el resto de los estudiantes caminaban pausadamente charlando entre ellos, escuchaba las risas, las voces y los gritos alegres, pero yo estaba sumergido en mi burbuja personal, con Bella. Ocasionando que el contacto de nuestras orbes causaran una lucha entre el cálido chocolate y pálido azul.

Yo la amaba, mucho más que a una amiga y aunque todo Forks me decía que ella correspondía a mis sentimientos, era demasiado cobarde como para preguntárselo lo yo mismo….hasta ahora.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable rosado.

-¿Qué miras?- susurro fundida con mis ojos, como si buscara algo en ellos.

– A ti.- su rubor se hizo más pronunciado.- ¿y tú, que miras?

– Tus ojos- sentí su aliento rozar mis labios y su mirada más cerca de la mía.

– ¿Qué tienen de especiales?- inspiré profundamente, deleitándome con su halo con aroma a Fresas.

– Son…tan hermosos, tan perfectos, tan…tan, tú- nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, me incliné un poco más para fundirme en ellos, cuando un voz chillona rompió la magia creada.

–¡Bella adivina quién me…ups!- me separé de ella maldiciendo a esa vocecita, solo para encontrarme con que la dueña de esta se encontraba plantada frente a nosotros con ambas manos colocadas sobre la boca, intentando inútilmente ocultar la gran sonrisa que la adornaba.

Sentí a mi acompañante sonrojarse furiosamente a mi lado.

– ¡Dios lo lamento, en serio no vi que estaban a punto de…!- soltó una risa que declaraba burla, ganando que en mi mente me visualizara a mi empaquetándola en una caja directo hacia Japón. – humm… ¡Alice no estuvo aquí!

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó meneando la cadera rítmicamente hasta llegar al flamante porche de un escandaloso amarillo, donde con el dedo índice le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se acercara.

– Sera mejor que me valla, a menos que quiera regresar a pie a casa…- murmuró Isabella, comenzando a morder su labio inferior.

– Yo podría llevarte.- interrumpí su enunciado, mirándola.

– ...o que Alice me asesine- concluyó frunciendo el seño. Tuve el impulso de besar las arrugas que se formaron en su frente por el gesto; debía controlarme.

– ¡Oh por favor! Esa chica no mata ni a una mosca.

– No de la manera en que yo la conozco.- sus facciones mostraban pánico, de verdad le temía a mi hermana.

– Vamos Bella, no es tan malo ir de compras.- sonreí para darle ánimos.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿es que jamás la has acompañado?- Medité mi respuesta. Sí, era espantoso correr de un lado al otro por todo el centro comercial todo el día, ser su marioneta personal y cargar cientos de bolsas.

– ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, mejor date prisa.- dejó escapar una breve y musical carcajada.

–Adiós Jazz.- se puso de puntillas para besar la comisura de mi labio. Por mínimo que fuera el contacto su piel siempre me dejaba en un placentero trance.

Pude observar cuando ella giró elegantemente, ondeando su larga cabellera caoba y sedosa con el movimiento. Comenzaba a alejarse y yo seguía ahí embobado con sus movimientos inocentes, ella era sin duda mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños… ¡diablos sí, mi cumpleaños!

– ¡Bella espera!- corrí tras ella, agradecido cuando frenó en seco, pero fue hasta que coloqué una mano en su hombro cuando la sentí desplomarse contra mi pecho. – ¿Bella? ¡¿Que demo…? ¡Isabella contesta!

La sacudí débilmente por los hombros, pero mantenía los parpados juntos y respiraba con dificultad.

– ¡Bella!- Abrió los ojos de par en par como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. Aferró sus brazos a mis costados y comenzó a hiperventilar. – ¡¿Maldición, qué acaba de suceder? ¿Te encuentras bien?… ¡Bella!

–Jasper, estoy… yo…no fue nada.

-¡¿no fue nada?¡Estabas inconsciente, en transe!, ¿¡y me dices que no fue nada!- ¿Por qué debía restarle importancia a este tipo de cosas?, ¿y si era algo grave?

– ¡Estoy bien Jasper, relájate!- inspiro profundamente, intentando moderar su respiración-Solo me mareé, ¿de acuerdo?

Bufé cansado de la misma situación, de verdad ella necesitaba un padre o tutor a cargo.

–Isabella Marie Swan, ¿serias tan amable de contarme detalladamente en que consistió tu desayuno esta mañana?

Volvió a sonrojarse, recuperando el color en el rostro del cual carecía instantes atrás.

–Bella…

–No desayuné.- bajó la mirada.

–Bella…

–Por favor Jazz, hemos tenido la misma discusión durante meses, dejémoslo así, no es importante.

–Isabella, si tú no te cuidas cuando yo no estoy presente… ¿Quién lo hará?

–No necesito que alguien me cuide…- su tono era melancólico y entendía el sentimiento. Su madre siempre fue irresponsable e inmadura a pesar de tener una niña a su cargo. Mi dulce Bella siempre tuvo que cuidar de ella y no al revés como deberían de haber sido las cosas. A los doce años perdió a su madre en un accidente automovilístico.

–No recordemos cosas tristes, ¿de acuerdo?- asintió débilmente.- Ahora, a lo que venía. ¡Estás cordialmente obligada a asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

-¿Fiesta?- rió alegre, burlona y divertida.- ¿no estás algo grandecito como para obligar a Carlisle a inflar globos?

–No demasiado. Debes asistir, contrataremos un inflable. Será divertido.- la última vez que monté un juego de esos tenía diez años, fue una genial despedida de mi niñez, al lado de mi mejor amiga.

–Ja ja, muy gracioso, pero no te preocupes. Asistiré, jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños.

–Lo sé, pero será mejor que te vayas, a menos que desees ser torturada en Bershka.- No respondió, pero en su lugar volvió a besar mi pómulo, murmuró un _te quiero_ y se encaminó de nuevo hasta el auto de mi hermana.


	2. Prefacio

Miré su pálido cuerpo tendido sobre la camilla, las intravenosas atravesar su delicada piel y su dificultosa respiración. No podía evitar observar sus fracciones inexpresivas sin preguntarme: ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me acosté con ella? Además de haber infringido una de normas del hospital al cruzar la línea de tratado Doctor-Paciente, había arriesgado y arruinado su salud. ¿En qué momento logró enamorarme así? ¿En qué maldito instante le arrebaté a mi hermano el motivo de su felicidad? Esto estaba mal, yo lo estaba…y ella mucho peor.

Millones de preguntas sobre mi estúpido comportamiento atravesaban mi mente, ensombreciendo nuevamente mi mundo, cuando un constante pitido comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos causando que por costumbre volteara la vista en el electrocardiógrafo donde las líneas que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco comenzaban a disminuir peligrosamente. Entonces entré en pánico.

—¡Ángela!, ¡Kate!—aparecieron corriendo con un gesto desesperado por parte de Kate y uno ansioso de la chica de negros cabellos. —¡Reanimación cardiaca, de prisa!

Me quedé observando cómo intentaban por todos los medios devolverle el ritmo adecuado a la chica. Me sentía ansioso, desesperado por sacarla de una buena vez de su condición ¿pero cómo? El único medio que me quedaba para ayudarle era un donador, le quedaba poco tiempo y no había señales de nadie bondadoso.

—¡Doctor Cullen no responde!

—Aumente a trescientos y aplique vía intravenosa.- dije casi en un susurro mientras internamente me aseguraba de tres cosas:

Salvarle la vida a ella, a Jasper. Y hablar con Carlisle.

**¡Hola! Aww no me dejaron reviews :( eso me deprime porque vi que muchas personas me agregaron a favoritos, debí subir primero el prefacio pero bueno, tonterías mias , ¿continuo o mejor borro la historia? **

**Besos,Bliss.**


End file.
